Darkness Retuns-Miitopia
by NRPKitty
Summary: Four years after the dark curse has passed a new one arrives. This time both Miitopia and Earth are in danger! The Light Rangers have to save two worlds now! On their journey they will make new friends and enemies! There is violence in this story but nothing that anyone 12 can't handle. **I DO NOT OWN MIITOPIA**
1. Beach Days

Four years after the dark curse was defeated Kitty and her team had settled down. They now enjoyed the benefits of both Earth and Miitopia. Monsters hadn't vanished. They would always be a part of Miitopia, but without a dark lord or a Mii's face they were mostly peaceful.

When she was just thirteen years old Kitty had found a magical rock that had teleported her to Miitopia. Now she was twenty-two years old, drawing a cat on the sand of Galados Isle. The waves gently rocked against the shore as if they were humming the harmony of a lullaby. The sand was cool and wet which made it the perfect sand to draw an ugly cat in. Kitty knew the cat was ugly, for she couldn't draw well. But she didn't care.

It was rather chilly today, yet her and her team _the light rangers_ as many called them, decided to relax on the beach. Kylie was licking a strawberry popsicle under a tree with droopy leaves. Haley was sitting on the lowest branch of the tree. Her knees were almost touching Kylie's head. She was taking pictures of herself. She told all of her followers on Instagram that she was on a beach in Canada, to cover up the fact that she was secretly on a different planet.

Juilet was on her phone taking pictures of the jungle. The jungle always smelt of peaches and daisies when the weather was cool. Kitty could just make out the peach sent under the ocean breeze. For the slightest fraction of a second she thought she could smell something else. Something, _unpleasant_.

Sorry this is so short! Im still learnig how to upload. **I dont own Miitopia**


	2. Waves of Uncertainty

The smell was there for a fraction of a moment so Kitty ignored it. She looked over to her right where Andrea and Jenissa were building many small sand castles. By placing damp sand in a bucket, flipping it over, and carefully. This interested Kitty much more than drawing a deformed looking cat. She crawled over and trapped a bucket that was neatly filled with sand. As she flipped it over she could feel the tickle of the waterline brushing up against her thighs, making her jeans all wet.

Andrea let out a high pitched laugh. "Oh Kitty! Did you pee yourself? At twenty-two?" Andrea's laugh would scare any monster away within a mile's radius. In fact, a bird only a few feet away from the girls had scurried off in a hurry. The moment you meet Andrea you can tell she is autistic. People instantly misjudge her capabilities. Although this has never stopped her from being the most loyal member of the team. Andrea was pointing at the wet spot on Kitty's thigh.

Kitty chuckled, "I guess I did." Then all three girls bent over laughing. Out of nowhere Kitty felt like she had been I cased in ice. She was cold and she couldn't breath. The "ice" had slapped her entire body twice. When the "ice" was gone she sat up and found herself, Andrea, and Jenissa soaking wet. A cold wave had consumed them for a quick moment. Kitty and Jenissa gasped in shock.

Andrea let out a wail of surprise as all three girls gasped for breath. Kylie, Haley, Juilet, Prutha, and Savannah stared at with curiosity before each and everyone of them except Kylie stared laughing like crazy. Grabbing their stomachs and hunching over because they couldn't breath from laughing. Then Kitty saw a pang of desperation on Kylie's face as she beckoned for the three wet girls to come over. Kitty stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. Then like an icicle to the shoulder she realized she could hear another wave! Kitty scrambled towards the grass as Jenissa and Andrea watched. As Kitty made it a fourth of way there Jenissa and Andrea took another hit from the icy water. After that they both ran towards the tree with the droopy leaves. As everyone looked down towards shore they could see more waves forming. Getting bigger every time.

Sorry this is so short again! I'm still learning the process of uploading! Please give me some conservative criticism so I can make my writing better!


	3. Dreadful Reign

**Juilet's Perspective:**

As I walk over to the tree, the waves enlarge quicker and quicker. _How unusual. They grow at such a quick pace. _I quicker my pace and my quick stride becomes a steady jogging.

"What. Was. That." Jenissa panted. She was shivering now.

Andrea pulled out a napkin with a devilish smirk on her face. "Here use this." She chuckled genially as I arrived at the tree. _How rude. Joking when the three of them must sooooooo cold. _I open my mouth to speak but at the very last moment I start shaking my head, utmost uncontrollably.

Jenissa reluctantly grabbed the napkin and blew her nose. "Thanks, I guess."

"Want another one?" Andrea teased while dangling a napkin over her head. Jenissa didn't bother replying. _If I were Jenissa I would slap Andrea right now. I wouldn't bother giving her a short- term silent treatment._

"This isn't the time for jokes Andrea." Prutha moaned. She pulled the towel off of her shoulder and wrapped it around Jenissa. _I should give Kitty my towel. Andrea can wait._ _ Since being cold is clearly funny to her. _I turn back around and walk to my towel, which a few meters away. I bend down and pick it up. I notice goosebumps forming on my arm. As I bend back up I feel a small splash of three small water droplets on my check. I freeze and and shut my eyes. I expected to be consumed my a giant wave. Slowly I open my eyes. I breath a sigh of relief. _It's just rain. Thank God._ I hold the towel over my head and walk back over to the others. _I better avoid eye contact with Andrea. This way I can avoid an always situation of her asking for the towel. _I casually saunter past Andrea while avoiding awkward eyes contact. I hand the other half of the towel to Kitty. She flashes me a grateful smile. We hold the towel above our heads like an umbrella.

"This doesn't seem right"Kylie cautioned.

I can feel my stomach churned as if it were full of snail slime. _Any moment there's gonna be a tsunami._ I loosen up my feet, preparing to run. I try to focus on the conversation in front of me but my fear of a tsunami makes the water much more riveting.

**Prutha's Perspective:**

_I can't believe nobody concluded that it was going to rain_. As it begins to get serious I call our beach day off. "Alright!" I blurted out as I clapped my hands. The commotion fades into the awkward drumbeat of the waves followed by the awkward breathing of Kitty, Andrea, and Jenissa. _We need to get off the beach. But something is wrong. I can feel it. "_We need to get home!" I command. By now my hair is drenched. The water is waging my ponytail down which causes a needle like pain on my scalp.

"Let's just go to Earth." Kitty suggested.

"I put the teleportation crystals in the basket." Kylie pointed out. She trudged over towards the basket and grabbed it. Seeing her grab a handful of crystals out of that vulnerable old basket makes me realizes how stupid it is to not keep them on us 24/7. She holds them out in her hand. As I stick out my hand to reach for one they all jump up in the air.

A shriek of surprise escapes everyone as they speed away towards the midland marsh. _How? Where are they going?_

"The great sage never told us teleportation crystals could do that before!" Savannah Shirked. Her eyes were fixed on the crystals which were quickly leaving sight.

Andrea and Kylie are the first to transform followed by Kitty, Haley, Savannah, Jenissa, Juilet, and myself. We bolt after the crystal. My feet slip on the wet sand and I just managed to break my fall with my staff. The only sight I have of the crystals is a faint purple glow in the distance. I grip my wet staff in fear. _What is someone finds those crystals. The danger we would be in. Nobody but us should ever teleport between worlds. _Andrea's body throbs forward as she falls face flat into the sand. Her outstretched claws ripping into the sand. She looks up with a grimace on her face. Luckily her nose was unharmed, but her elbows were scraped. I stop and help her up. We run behind the other afraid to slip. By now the crystals were out of my sight. Haley was leading the group as the fastest girl. She seemed to know where she was going so I assumed she could still see the crystals.

Haley speeds up only to fall victim to the wet sand. Kitty quickly passed her. She barely seemed to notice Haley. _Kitty can fly. She doesn't have to be slowed by the muddy sandy._ Abruptly the rain stopped, without even bothering to slow down. Everyone stopped. _Now that's not normal. What happened? _Kitty shook the excess water off of her wings and began following the crystals as if she was in a trance. "No time for stopping! Keep going!" She shouted. Now that the rain had mysteriously vanished, I could make out the crystals better than I could when I was closer to them.

**Kitty's Perspective:**

As I flew ahead into the marsh the crystals turned right and went up a hill. I fly, trying to match their speed. _Where are they going? Is where they're going related to the odd storm that was just among us? It must be. _The crystals come to a quick stop. They circle around a patch of sand. I stop and start panting. I don't dare let me feet touch the ground in fear that they will make a run for it. _Stay alert. Be prepared._ The others catch up to me. "What the-"Haley yelps. I turn my head and see the scrapes on her knees. _Am I the only one who didn't suffer fall damage?_ "You alright?"I ask, shaking the dizziness from my shocked head. Haley nods.

"Oh my God!"Squeals an unhappy Andrea. I do a quick headcount. _We're all here._ I turn my head back to the crystals. _They are circling around that spot. We should dig it up. _"Should we dig it up?" I ask.

"P-p-probably."Kylie stammered.

Reluctantly, I walked over to the crystals. Slowly, I stretch my hand out to scoop them up. _I hope they don't hurt me._ I quickly grab them. I wait a moment, half expecting for something terrible to happen. Once I'm sure everything's fine I walk over to Kylie. I gently put the crystals in her hand.

"How are we going to dig," Prutha asked, "we don't have shovels."

Andrea raised her claw, "You have me."

"That's right," Kylie chirped, "Good thinking Andrea!"

Andrea walked over to where the crystals were and began to dig. "Help me out!" She complained.

_I can't dig! That sand will get stuck in my nails. _"Savannah, you like digging. Go help her!" I order.

Savannah digs her feet into the ground slightly but maintains her calm posture. "I don't like digging!"She jokingly retorted.

"Do you?" I tease.

Andrea looked up while digging. "What about that time you spent half an hour digging up an mp candy?" She joked.

Savannah rolled her eyes in embarrassment. "Hey, I've dug up a lot of good stuff."She exclaimed.

I flick my tail. "So you admit to liking to dig?"

"We're done with this conversation."Savannah scoffed. She walked over to the small hole along with Juilet, Prutha, and Haley. _Maybe they'll dig up a treasure chest._

_We could buy all kinds of treats with gold. Or help poor people. Or-_

Everyone gasps as they pull out a treasure chest from the hole.

Wow! It takes a lot longer than you think to write this! Please rate this and give me constructive criticism! I love making my writings better!


End file.
